


writ

by chickenfried



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Oneshot, Short, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenfried/pseuds/chickenfried
Summary: a beginning





	

"Let's see how fast you are."

Despite the situation, the words register. Of course they do, everyone is always listening for the words they were born with, as natural as a birthmark, as mystical as any religious experience. It's impossible not to, even for those who aren't actively searching. Even if the sentence comes from someone they've already spoken to or with a word or contraction wrong, instinct has breath catching, hearts racing, and palms sweating.

Barry freezes when he hears them, drawled and taunting as if the man was reading them from his covered arm. For less than half a second he loses focus. He'll never forgive himself for it.

-

"There's nowhere to run."

Len had heard countless two bit actors say his words on TV. As a kid he'd been convinced his soulmate would be a serial killer then as he grew older, a policeman. No one asks him why he keeps his skin covered, even if it's not because of the reason they assume. Criminals don't have any less a chance of finding their soulmate, but they are more wary of them being used as leverage. Long before he hit his forties Len had stopped caring. 

Even with his incredible head for contingencies, he'd never considered this and in the amount of time it takes to process the words, the cold gun is gone and his hands are behind him in cuffs.

 


End file.
